In general, an optical fiber has a coating resin layer for protecting a glass fiber. The coating resin layer which is formed by curing an ultraviolet curable resin may be yellowed by heat or light. As a countermeasure to this, providing an optical fiber in which a coating resin layer consisting of an ultraviolet curable resin having excellent yellowing properties is formed has been studied in Patent Literature 1.